A station may establish a connection to a wireless communications network. The wireless communications network may include cellular networks, WiFi networks, etc. With WiFi networks, there may be credentials used for the station to establish a connection thereto. For example, a user name and/or a password may be required to be provided. To expedite subsequent connections to a WiFi network that the station has already connected, the station may store this credential information and associate the credential information with identifying information of the WiFi network such as a basic service set identifier (BSSID). Thus, subsequent attempts to connect to this WiFi network enable an automatic connection (requiring no user intervention) to be established when the station is within an operating area of the WiFi network. The station may store respective credential information for a plurality of WiFi networks. For example, the credential information for each WiFi network may be stored for those that are known (e.g., discovered with a prior connection thereto), is indicated as preferred (manually indicated or determined automatically), etc. Accordingly, the station may perform the automatic connection functionality for stored WiFi networks when within the respective operating area thereof.